Love, Hurt & Lies
by fezluver66
Summary: Camille and Logan's relationship gets tested after Camille ends up in the hospital...Rated M for later chapters  Terrible Summary I Know
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer...I do NOT own big time rush**

**Logan POV**

"Well It's Not my fault that you don't know how to act in front of company!" She Yelled as loud as she could, I was so hoping the neighbors wouldn't hear us fight.

"I didn't say anything! Why are you so crazy, you don't realize how stupid you sound right now!" I screamed back, but as soon as I said that I regreted it because I saw her eyes water, tears ready to spill out.

Before I could say anymore she stormed out of the apartment, I could hear faint sobs as she ran.

I Walked over to My room and slammed the door shut. I imediately threw myself down onto the bed causing a loud thud. I just laied there, just thinking, thinking about how I shouldn't of said what I did. Sure, we were fighting but I knew she didn't mean it, she was under a lot of stress lately from her dad about not getting an acting job yet.

After an hour of moping, I reached over to grab my phone off the nightstand to call Camille, I just I had to hear her voice just to make sure she was alright. I searched through my contacts and after finding "Camille :) " I pushed send and began to hear dial tone. It rang and rang, I wasn't concerned she's probably still super pissed at me, so I called again. It rang and rang and rang, still no answer, I kept calling and calling. I called a total of 5 times before I got worried, she always answers her phone no matter how pissed she is at me. After a few more trys I still got nothing so I just left her a voice mail.

"Camille your freaking me out, why won't you answer your phone? Look i'm sorry about what I said earlier, I honestly didn't mean it I just got caught up in the moment that's all! Please call me back I just wanna make sure your ok." I imediatly hung up. I sat up from my bed and sprinted twords my bedroom door, I grabbed a pair of sneakers and headed out to find Camille, wherever she may be.

* * *

><p>I hopped into my car as fast as I could, I already checked her apartment and she didn't answer, that was when I really started to freak out. Where could she be? Did she run away? Was our fight really that bad? So many questions were racing through my mind, I just had to stop and calm myself down.<p>

"Breathe, Logan. Breathe."

After a few moments I started the car, I had a few ideas of where to look, I decided to go to the place she is the most, Jo's.

**Jo's POV**

Much could be said about Camille and Logan's relationship, it was usually loving and supportive, but on the rare occasions it wasn't Camille always came over crying. I knew when I heard a knock on the door, it was Camille coming from a late night fight with Logan. I Opened the door to a balling Camille covered in rain pouring from the outside. I grabbed her as fast as I could and pulled her straight into a hug, and we stood there for about 10 minutes straight til she finally calmed down to silent tears.

"I don't know what happened...I can't believe I yelled at him, it wasn't his fault I was just overreacting." Camille started to breathe heavier as she talked, I could tell she was trying to stay awake.

"It's not your fault honey, I can see your tired so I'll drive you home, everything is going to be ok." I wispered to her and I slowly began to untangle our hug. I grabbed the keys off the key rack next to the door and followed Camille out the door to my car.

* * *

><p>When We arrived at the Palm Woods, I walked Camille up to her room, and opened the door for her.<p>

"Goodnight Camille...I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep, love you." I Hugged her goodnight and watched her walk back into her apartment.

**Logan POV**

I was actually pretty calm half way through the drive to Jo's, I kept reassuring myself that Camille was there, she had to be! Where else would she go?

I pulled up to Jo's and quickly jumped out of the car, I needed to see Camille. I knocked on the front door and waited for what felt like eternity for Jo to answer. I was relieved to see she was awake, well Camille must have woken her up.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" she said the last part a little bitterly but I understood why, she knows about our fight.

"Hey Jo, is Camille here?"

"Actually she's not I dropped her off at her apartment about an hour ago, why?" Jo asked with a sheepish smile.

"Are you sure, I checked her apartment a half an hour ago, she wasn't there." Now I was starting to worry, where did she go? If she wasn't at Jo's where could she be? It's not like she had many friends, and the ones she did have all lived in 2J.

"Wait, what do you mean..." Jo was cut off by her phone ringing, she looked at the caller ID and picked it up as fast as anyone possibly could.

"Camille? Where are you? Hold on i'm going to put you on speaker Logan's here with me." Jo said so fast that Camille didn't have a chance to speak.

"H...hel...help Me." Was all we heard of Camilles voice, but in the background be heard a man's voice and Camille's screams.

"CAMILLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Camille's POV**

I had to go home, sure Jo was always a comfort but I didn't want to ruin her life by invading her home and crying all night. As I headed out the door I hoped Logan was back at the apartment waiting for me, yeah I was still mad at him but I can't

resist his adorable dimples. I turned the key to start the car and drove straight ahead towards the apartments, hoping tears wouldn't fall and cloud my vision.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the palm woods I noticed too many cars, sure there were a lot of people living at the Palm Woods but I found it nice that the parking lot had more slots than needed, It gave a sense of peace. I turned off the car and just sat there, staring ahead. I just needed time to think, time to think about life, and life with Logan. I loved Logan very much, more than I though was ever possible but we needed to work things out to where were not fighting all the time. I just want to snuggle up to him, not walk out every time we fight about something so silly a five year old would laugh at. I'll call him as soon as I get to the apartment, I thought. As I opened the car door I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. I started to panic.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YO…" That's the last thing I remember before I passed out.

I woke up in a dark, basement like room, throbbing pain coming from my head. I tried to take in my surroundings, all I could see were dark grey cement walls around me. Above me were chains holding my hands above my head, and a high ceiling. I could only see a few feet infront of me because of the darkness of the room, I couldn't see any lights in the room. Suddenly I heard a man's voice coming closer to me "Well, well, well. Our little beauty is awake." He stepped in front of me, he was tall most likely 6ft, he was muscular and had an evil smirk on his face.

"I hope you're ready, we have a big day today." He said with a shit-eating grin still on his face.

"What are you talking about? LET ME GO!" I screamed back at him. What does he want with me? I've never seen this man before in my life.

"I don't think so. Oh you'll see soon enough what I want from you." After He said that my blood froze as he pulled out a knife from his backpocket.


End file.
